Love Potion Number 9
by BloodNocturne
Summary: Subtitled: Five Ways in which Bonnie Bennett's Love Spell Has Unforeseen Consequences. What happens when a girl who's been good all of her life, decides to take a walk on the wild side? WARNING: girl on girl/group/and just ridiculous amounts of sex.


**Love Potion Number 9 **- OR - **Five Ways Bonnie Bennett's Love Spell Had Unforeseen Consequences**

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

**Prologue **

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

Bonnie Bennett was a good girl.

She was sweet-natured, gentle, quick to laugh and always forgiving of slights and slips of the tongue. She kept the house tidy in between the two days that a maid would come; kept the laundry caught up for her and her quietly awkward and unassuming Dad, and always had dinner on the table on the nights that he didn't volunteer extra hours at the county hospital. She never acted out in school, always turned in her homework, was the mediator in minor squabbles and fights between her friends and would always be the cheerleader, encouraging Caroline in her new crush of the month or supporting Elena when she'd fend the curveballs of her relationship with Stefan.

Bonnie Bennett was also a witch.

She'd always had an affinity with the earth—an almost palpable green thumb for growing things, and now she had this connection with Gaia and with nature and had all of this power and with her ancestor's grimoire full of spells, in addition to the countless other spellbooks and grimoire's she'd collected from the Martin's place when Luka, and his dad, Dr. Martin died, not once did Bonnie ever even consider using magic for personal gain.

There was no padding of her wardrobe with expensive clothes; no padding of her bra size; not even so much as a changing of a traffic light from red to green when she was running late or an instant 'surprise ten-page book report' when she didn't feel like writing one for that overbearing tyrant, Mr. Tanner. (Not the one that was attacked in the gym parking lot. The one that was stricter with the assignments and harsher with the punishments and who took even more delight in embarrassing his students on a daily basis _and_ was the _older brother_ to the one who was eaten in the parking lot). Yeah, even then, Bonnie maintained her integrity ... though she did indulge in imagining turning him into a flea-infested rhesus monkey the other day when he had needlessly embarrassed her for dropping her pencil).

She never lied, never cheated, never rebelled and never pushed the status quo. She had barely even kissed a boy (not counting that time that she was talked into playing 7 Minutes in Heaven at Caroline's 15th birthday party and she and Tyler Lockwood made out in the closet during the last one of their seven allotted minutes). In essence, Bonnie Bennett was a _good_ girl.

And when Tyler Lockwood came back to school from wherever he disappeared to just in time for the Spring Fling dance right before the start of spring break, with the flurrious encouragement of both Elena and Caroline, Bonnie decided that she was going to be bold and brave and ask him to the dance because she was **so** tired of being the third wheel with couples or being Caroline's date in between boyfriends.

Which was why she was currently sitting here at the Mystic Grill, nursing a coffee caramel latte and feeling sorry for herself.

Earlier in the day during the lunch period, no sooner than when she, Elena and Care stopped giggling over her newly-formed plan, the guy in question walked over to their table and before Bonnie could even formulate the syllables to say hello, let alone working up the words to ask him to be her date, she was blindsided by Tyler asking Caroline to go to Spring Fling and even more surprising was Care's immediate and enthusiastic "Yes!"

Only Elena's swift kick under the table reminded Care of what they had _just_ talked about prior to Tyler's appearance, the flush of excitement not having even left Bonnie's cheeks yet, and as she watched Ty walk away to grab his own lunch and half-listened to Elena's harshly whispered reprimands and Care's instant and effusive apologies, Bonnie felt like crying.

Instead, she turned to her friends and offered a wan smile that she pushed into a warm and encouraging grin and told Care that it was fine, that she was OK and that she should go to the dance with Tyler since he asked her, because that was what a good friend was supposed to do, right? And now, as Bonnie sat at her solitary table, watching the different couples interact with each other around the Grill and absently stirring the mound of whipped cream on top of her latte into a milky, dissolving froth, something small and seemingly insignificant and wholly imperceptible inside her shifted and she shot out of her seat and grabbed her things and strode ardently for the door.

Bonnie Bennett _was_ a good girl . . . but that was about to change.

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

This is a belated congratulatory present for my friend, Keira - who RP's **the** **best** Bonnie Bennett on Twitter (BonnieBWitched) Go and tell her hello and be amazed by her just as we all are.

Love you, K.

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°****  
><strong>

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This series of fics is set in a just slightly different world than that of the television show. Here, everything that has happened on the show, has happened here as well except for the Bonnie/Jeremy relationship and Klaus is still a slightly distant threat. Alaric is still Alaric (though he and Jenna are still split up), Isobel is still alive, Kat is still being Kat. Think of this as pre-Know Thy Enemy. Each ficlet can be read as a standalone if you wish - there will be a total of 7 Chapters: prologue, 5 separate situations and the epilogue.

_Ruari_


End file.
